Pourquoi pas?
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: "Et qu'avez-vous fait du cadavre? -De John. qu'ai-je fais de John. -Très bien, qu'avez-vous fait de John?"


**Voici une nouvelle fic ! Je ne m'étalerais pas plus, bonne lecture. :)**

**°0OoO0°**

« Bonjour Monsieur Holmes, vous avez pris rendez-vous avec moi, on m'a dit que l'on vous avait conseillé d'aller voir un psychologue, pourquoi donc ?

-Je... John...Jo...Mon seul ami...John Watson est mort. »

**°0OoO0°**

« John ? Lestrade a besoin de nous !

-...

-John ? »

Sherlock se remémora les dernières heures, et ne se souvint pas de la sortie de John. Il lui envoya tout de même un sms pour confirmer son absence.

_RDV au Yard – Bureau de Lestrade-SH_

Une fois le message envoyé, il rangea son téléphone dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. Mais il se figea net lorsque la sonnerie de John résonna dans l'appartement. Il couru en direction du bruit et trouva l'objet sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, à coté d'une tasse de thé encore tiède. Sans plus attendre, il inspecta toutes les pièces, et finit par arriver dans la chambre de son colocataire.

« John ? John ! »

Mais seul le vide lui répondit. Il se précipita vers le corps allongé visage contre le matelas, sur lit, et chercha un quelconque pouls, mais le blond ne présentait plus aucun signe de vie. Moriarty. Ce fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit... La tache rouge de sang sur le pull en laine de John montrait que la balle avait été tirée droit dans le cœur. Et en vu de la position de John, il était mort sur le coup.

**°0OoO0°**

« Et qu'avez-vous fait après ?

-Je ne sais plus trop...J'ai appelé Lestrade, lieutenant au Yard, me semble-t-il... »

**°0OoO0°**

« Lestrade ?!

-Sherlock, nous vous attendons sur la scène du crime et...

-Venez, s'il vous plait, venez...

-Sherlock, que ce passe-t-il ?

-...

-Très bien, j'arrive ! »

Le DI arriva en un temps record, il faut dire qu'un Sherlock qui vous supplie de venir n'arrive pas tout les jour. Mais devant la porte du 221b, une drôle de sensation le prix, et il hésita à entrer ou a rebrousser chemin. Il se décida à monter et trouva la porte d'entrer entre-ouverte. Il s'aventura alors dans l'appartement et découvrit Sherlock assis sur son sofa, blanc et tremblant, un peu de sang sur les mains. Il s'agenouilla pour croiser le regard de Sherlock qui regardait le sol.

« Sherlock ? Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-...John... est décédé... »

A ces mots dit pour la première à voix haute, Sherlock se jeta sur Lestrade et le serra de toutes ses force, éclatant en larmes et insultant de tout son être John pour l'avoir quitter si tôt, même s'il savait que ça ne servait à rien. Quant au lieutenant, il ne réalisa la vérité que lorsque Sherlock le lâcha et qu'il vit des larmes sur le visage du brun.

**°0OoO0°**

« Et qu'avez-vous fait du cadavre ?

-De John, qu'ai-je fait de _John_.

-Très bien : qu'avez-vous fait de John ?

-Les hommes de Lestrade l'ont emmené pour...

-Pour... ?

-Pour l'autopsier. »

**°0OoO0°**

« Mlle Hooper ? J'ai du travail pour vous, mais le corps que mes hommes vous ammène est... C'est le Docteur Watson. »

La jeune femme, pour seule réponse, hocha la tête. Des larmes prenaient vie sur ses joue et elle attrapa d'une main tremblante le dossier.

« Monsieur...Sherlock...Il...Veut-il assister...à l'autopsie... ?

-Il a découvert le corps, il n'a plus aucun espoir de ce dire qu'il est dans un mauvais rêve, alors je pense qu'il ne viendra pas... »

Deux personnes déposèrent un sac sur une table en inox. Elle s'approcha et l'ouvrit, et découvrit ce visage qui fut si joyeux, inerte et blanc. Sur le torse, on pouvait voir l'endroit où a pénétrer la balle et des trace de sang aux alentours des blessures, sans doute Sherlock s'étant sentit obliger d'examiner l'impact pour réaliser... Elle savait que malgré ce que Lestrade avait dit, Sherlock était là. Il l'observait derrière une vitre. Avec un signe de la main, elle lui fit comprendre que faire cette autopsie était au dessus de ces forces, ainsi, un autre médecin légiste s'en occupa.

**°0OoO0°**

« Et quels furent les résultats ?

-Rien de ce que je ne savait déjà : Mort sur le coup d'une balle dans le cœur.

-Et l'enquête ?

-Pas besoin d'enquête.

**°0OoO0°**

_-Allô ?_

_-Sherlock ?_

Il raccrocha aussi tôt, il connaissais cette voix : Moriarty. Tout le monde savait qu'il était l'auteur de ce crime, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était _pourquoi_. Et ce qu'il ne savait pas également, c'est pourquoi cette adoration malsaine qu'il avait envers le criminel est toujours présente. Il pouvait trouver ce type, et le tuer aussi facilement qu'un être humain prend le métro, mais il ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à son niveau.

_-Allô ?_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Mycroft..._

-Pourquoi restes-tu les bras croisés ?

-Il est le seul à me comprendre dans ce monde, je ne veux pas perdre cela...

-Alors c'est moi qu'il le tuerai.

Le bip retentit, l'aîné avait raccroché. Sherlock savait que son frère allait venger John, mais il avait déjà perdu son meilleur ami, son seul ami, alors il ne se risquerait pas à perdre son pire ennemi. Son dernier repère dans ce monde. C'est sans doute incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels...

**°0OoO0°**

-Qu'est-il arrivé à ce … Moriarty ?

-Il s'est enfui, je l'avait prévenue par sms, il est maintenant en fuite dans le nord de l'Ecosse.

-Vous protéger l'assassin de John... ?

-Je protège l'homme que j'aime.

**°0OoO0°**

Mycroft lisait un énième rapport disant que Moriarty était introuvable, qu'avait-il imaginé ? Son frère ferait tout pour protéger cet homme. John était si gentil, altruiste, drôle, un concentré de vie et admiratif de Sherlock, mais ce dernier préféra Moriarty. Au début, il le savait, son frère n'avait rien tenter auprès de John de peur de gâcher cette seule amitié, puis il a succomber au criminel, pour faire enrager le médecin de jalousie, mais il s'est avéré que Sherlock aimait vraiment Jim... C'est tout lui ça, incapable de faire simple !

Les cendres du corps de John furent dispersées du haut du St-barth's sur cette ville qu'il aimait temps. Tout ses amis, sa famille étaient là, certains disent même qu'il y avait un homme de taille moyenne, brun, au costume sombre. Mais tous sont catégorique : Sherlock n'était pas là. En réalité, il se trouvait sur le trottoir devant l'hôpital, la tête levée au ciel. Il vit ainsi les cendres s'envoler, et il put pleurer sans se retenir.

Molly eut la même idée, et elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer la main du détective. Il la regarda, et l'entoura de ses bras. En ce moment même, c'est la personne qu'il respectait le plus, car elle seule pleurait la mort de John en silence, le soir ou durant les moment où elle était sans personne, et se montrant forte heureuse aux yeux du monde.

**°0OoO0°**

« Vous ne parlez pas beaucoup, en réalité, vous êtes même plutôt vague dans les évènements qui ce sont produits.

-Si vous faites ce métiers pour entendre tout les détails des meurtres les plus sordides, et pour voir des gens se décomposés devant vous à la perte d'un être cher, avec moi, vous serez déçu.

-Et pourtant, vous êtes mon patients le plus passionnant Mr Holmes.

-Je vous reverrais peut-être, au revoir.

-Attendez ! Pourquoi Moriarty l'a-t-il...tué?

-Pourquoi pas ?

**°0OoO0°**

Voilà. C'est sans doute assez étrange comme fiction, et l'ambiance est assez changeante.

Je ne sais pas s'il y aura une suite, peut-être, mais je ne pense pas, j'aime bien la fin car tout le monde peut imaginer lui-même les zones d'ombres de ma fictions :)

Review ? :D


End file.
